User talk:Evanf
*Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 13:49, 20 April 2011 |} Welcome from Mr. Minifigure Hello and welcome to Brickipedia!!! Mr. Minifigure 14:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Banning Dear Evanf, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee : -_- You spelled "Sannse" wrong. Please Don't Hi Evanf, could you please not add the category 'Sets with unknown piececount' to pages, as it is automatically added. Thanks, 02:31, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, ok. Sorry. Can't sorry evan but my dad won't let me.-User:Mr.Brick :It's A-OK, Thanks anyways. Signature Hey, would you mind changing your signature? To be honest, I find it offensive, and there's nothing funny about it. ....Pie -- 21:46, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Talk Pages Please only create talk pages if you actually have something to discuss about the article, not just to get edits. If you do create a talk page, be sure to use Template:Talkheader and follow all of the rules on it. Please note that it says that a talk page is for discussing how to improve the article's content. 00:10, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry. re Nice bubble :D -- 04:13, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks dude :P RE: 1 hour. -- 23:35, April 10, 2012 (UTC) RE SSX has been unbanned, But if I do unban you, YOU HAVE TO BE GOOD. -- 23:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, ok. I will. Don't worry, this will not happen again. BANNED? Hi, I was banned from the chat. I'm not sure why and I wanted to know when my banning's over. From Legofan11 RE: Yeah :) -- 00:24, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi. I've just unblocked you from chat. Feel free to go back, but please don't get yourself blocked again. Thanks, :Hi, I don't believe I was every blocked from Chat. When was this? Or was it by Czech? Thanks. ::Oh? Well you had a block listed in BP:CHAT, which I removed. Oh well, if you weren't ever blocked it doesn't matter. Thanks, re: Yeah that's cool kid stuff -- 02:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) : Kid stuff?? Sorry for the late response. Logo request? Forum:Brickipedia/Logo. --Fandyllic 04:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Warning on Chat Reason for Warn How was I violating chat policy? :Sexually Explicit language, swearing, violating Wikia's Terms Of Use, and Sockpuppeteering. ::Did Czechmate tell you this? Well, he wanted me to get Super Spy X blocked. And BTW when will my ban end? :::One month. Also, how could Czech get you to ban SSX? You aren't a mod, yet he is... ::::Well, he wanted me to get him ticked off so he would get angry and so Czech could ban him, and I kind of went overboard. :::::Hello? Are you going to answer? ::::::Does the situation demand an answer? I am looking in to the matter, but that is all I can do at the moment. :::::::Oh, ok. Sorry. Thank you. Can't Reply i can't reply on your critics message because im blocked.im a buraucrat on that wiki.you know how he tricked me?he hacked something and he said refresh and i did then i got banned.--Mr.Brick 21:26, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :I unblocked you. okaaay I'm glad that there's some explanation.... : I don't know what to do... I tried to tell Cligra, but she never replied. ::Cligra is a he... try talking to another admin. :::Well, apparently he did not do anything, but last night I sort of crushed his soul. Don't ask. Ask someone like Bug or someone. (title) Is there somewhere I can chat to you? -- 10:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, chat at 4:30 EST on securewikichat.wikia.com chat. Ok? ::What UTC time is that? -- 11:10, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :::I believe 09. ::::Chat at that place now? -- 21:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) re:Unkick I cannot unban you, no matter what provocation you had. I am attempting to determine what I and the other administrators shall do about the matter though, and we will attempt to arrive at a solution shortly. It does seems slightly unlikely that anyone who is currently banned from Chat will be elected a mod. Image Problem Dude, I Understand Now That I Can't Put CGI in Infoboxes, But I Ripped Images From The LEGO Monster Fighters Website And I Want To Put Them In The Gallery. But Clone Just Keeps Removing Them. I Mean, I Took A Long Time To Rip The Images. So Just Tell Him To Just Leave The Photos On? Please? Thank You. nicktoons_3d Yes. nicktoons_3d You are indeed correct. Re: OK, thanks, and BTW, I think your new one's AWESOME :P RE: Hiya :D Cool, hello to you too, and thanks :P - 19:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Since you're currently banned from Chat, it might be an good idea to wait... And yes, it is a glitch. :Well, I will probably wait 1-2 weeks after I get unkicked. No linking "Set" please stop linking the word "set". It is uneeded. Thanks! 21:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed. Sorry though! Too much edits Dare I ask why it takes you 4-5 edits for something like this? >_> 20:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I make a lot of mistakes and my preview button is broken, and there is a glitch with my account, and I asked Wikia to fix it and they said they were on it. ::It still shouldn't take so many edits to do so little. 20:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I will try, but the glitch sucks.. I don't know if it is on chat either... I will try. Sorry. Thanks Thanks for editing my User Page! Admiral Neo 21:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC)NeoAdmiral Neo 21:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't even have 100 edits! Thanks anyway, Neo ::Maybe not, but you are still awesome :) But, one thing I noticed -- You put "Hai"??? That is my line. MY LINE! Thanks :). Oh, and please make your decision on this forum. Thanks! Re:Mad Yes I am still mad at you we need to talk here: http://legocriticsbeta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat... now... [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ β'''ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] :Ok then. Meet ya there. Creating user awards Hi Evan, I was looking for how to customize and give out user awards, and someone recommended me to you. So is there some template I can use to make my own user award which I can give out or something? KatenVaughn 22:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hi there, would you like to make it or me make it for you? Thanks. ::I would like to make it. Thank you! KatenVaughn 22:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok then. Here is a starter one. Replace the information with your information. And for the color purposes, here is a list of colors. Thanks! If you need any more help, ask away! ::::Where is the Starter one? sorry. KatenVaughn 22:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I just realized I forgot to link it. My mistake. Here is where it is. Sorry! ::::::Thank you so much! I really appreciate your help! :-) KatenVaughn 22:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Your welcome! Hope it worked out good :) Link Set It isn't wrong to link set in an article, it just shouldn't be the whole edit. Do not remove it from our articles. 13:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) CM4S Personal Attack It was a reply to a blog comment you made. It's been deleted now. :Ah, I see. Do you remember what he said? ::I can't remember off the top of my head... Something about bugging off. :::Oh well, at least he is blocked. Unban I've decided to unban you from chat early. Please remember the rules :) -- 01:33, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Kickban I kickbanned you because your ban should still be in place. CM does not have the power to overwrite past bans --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 14:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC) CJC put it back on the chat page so it stands. I was reverting it to the proper state --'User:Brick bobby' User talk: Brick bobby 14:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *I didn't kick you. And what he said. If Cligra agrees it should be removed, fine, but since he placed it, he knows how long it is intended for. ~ CJC 14:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) * Sure. You've been on very good behavior recently. Just don't do it again. * Seeing as I am a chat mod, I do have the right to unban users. :S -- 08:09, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Anti-Vandal Barnstar * Sorry, but we only have one approved award. If you'd like to propose other awards, you'd need to start a forum. 23:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Moderator Yes, no, and I have no idea. 00:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant, "No, yes, and I have no idea." 00:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::That I don't want to talk about it. 00:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you putting words into my mouth? Read the order of the questions that you asked me and then the order of the answers I gave. Then, please leave me alone. 00:17, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Then go with the first order of answers. 00:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Status page Hi Evan, this was the best I could get it to be: User:Katenvaughn/Status It still isn't showing up on my User page, but I'm working on that. thanks. KatenVaughn (Talk) :I just got it onto my User page by myself. Thanks for your help though. :-) KatenVaughn (Talk) 01:39, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Warn Warn 2 19:11, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Wow. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120521211349/cm4s/images/e/e2/Evanf_hates_you.png Really? I've alerted the mods. :/ Block due to your personal attacks on other users and use of sockpuppet accounts, you have been banned from this wiki for three months. When your block is over, feel free to return and contribute in a productive manner. Hello, Evan! I just noticed your block has ended good to hear! —Nionel